


sugar and everything nice

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, day two : gluttony and temperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: Just an afternoon baking cookies for a first time. Pure fluff.





	sugar and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my entry for day two of the riverdale vices and cirtues week.

Archie and Vegas are sprawled on the couch, watching a movie neither of them is sure they are completely understanding, so when they hear noises coming from the kitchen, both of them spring to their feet and poke their heads in to see Veronica with glasses perched on her nose and an apron tied around her waist.

“Ronnie?”

Veronica looks up from her phone with the cookie recipe Betty sent her, and looks at a smiling Archie, and Vegas with his tongue lolling out of his snout. She grins at them. It’s almost funny how quickly she’s gotten used to the domesticity of feeling at home at the Andrews’ house. She even has a key, for her to come and go as she pleases.

“I’m busy, Archiekins,” she says, trying not to be distracted by them, but Archie only approaches her to be standing across from her, hands on the kitchen island as he checks every bowl.

“What are you making?” He strains his neck to check the recipe she’s following on her phone.

“Cookies,” she answers simply, not giving away her fear of not being able to bake a simple batch of cookies. It’s not like she will be measured by her baking skills, but she’d like to be able to pamper her loved ones with food from time to time.

“Have you baked before?” It’s not ill-intended, but Archie’s warm brown eyes are wide and curious. Veronica knows she’s not the very knowledgeable regarding menial tasks, like looking after a pet or doing laundry, but she’s trying to learn.

She looks away, pushing her glasses up her nose, as she measures the vanilla. “No. But there’s always a first time.”

Instead of joking about it, Archie’s smile turns soft. “Do you want some help? I’m not the best cook, but I can follow instructions.”

For a moment, she wants to refuse his help, but this is exactly one of the things she likes about him. They make a good team. A great one. And they are always there to support the other in whatever they need. So, she chuckles while nodding. Archie hurries to the sink to wash his hands and then stands next to her, waiting to be told what to do.

The oven is preheated, and they obviously make a mess of the dough. It’s too soft once and Archie claims it must be okay and just needs kneading, but no.

“Archie, the recipe said nothing about kneading!”

“But–“ it’s then that he drops half the dough on the floor, and before either of them can say peep, Vegas is happily chomping on it. “It must taste good?”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “We need to put the dough in the fridge for a while.”

“So, I turn the oven off?”

“Yes.” She bites her lip and then her eyes travel to Vegas, still feasting on the raw dough on the kitchen floor. What will Fred think of it?

“Well, it’ll be easier to clean,” Archie comments, as if he could read her mind. It makes her laugh when he whispers in a conspiratorial tone to leave Vegas be and just finish the cleaning job later. He makes his point by wrapping his arms around her middle and pressing a kiss to her neck. How can she say no to that? Besides, then he leads her to the couch and his hands are all over at once. Hers aren’t lazy at all – she loves to feel the ripples of his muscles, and knows he’s ticklish if her touch is light enough.

It’s fun to finally just be _kids_ as Fred says. At least Veronica is quite happy to not be involved in some shady investigation or stressed about her father’s doing or plans. She and Archie are in their bubble, free to make out and cuddle – even if Vegas interrupts them by lying on top of them, waiting for their attention.

When she’s finally able to cut the cookies and put them into the oven, Archie has decided to walk Vegas. She’s left alone in the house with an apron tied around her waist, and she swears never in her life she looked more like a housewife – though, she doubts she fills the profile.

“We’re back!” Archie calls when they finally return, and Veronica is still struggling with the cleaning. He enters the kitchen and soon his gaze falls onto the decorated cookies that don’t really look all that great. “You… finished,” Archie mutters softly, but his eyebrows rise and his tone is high.

Veronica bites her lip. “I didn’t read the part where I was supposed to let them cool down before decorate them.”

“It’s _fine_. These look… _great_.”

“Archie,” she half laughs. They just can’t lie to each other.

“A pumpkin, right?” He says taking one, and giving it a bite. “It’s good.”

“It’s an orange blob.”

“But they taste good!” Archie claims, and this time she does believe him because he doesn’t make a face by the time he takes a second bite. “They’re great.”

“What’s great?” Mr Andrews says when he comes in, and then greets them warmly.

“Ronnie baked cookies. First time,” Archie hurries to say, and then grins like the proudest boyfriend when he offers one to his dad. “They’re awesome.”

“Archie,” Veronica mutters, now blushing. The cookies look terrible and not even the shape is right, but at least the flavor is nice, and they’re not hard. “Mr Andrews, you don’t have to–“

But Fred Andrews already takes what’s supposed to be a witch hat in his mouth. It’s just a purple cone. And even so, he grins.

“These are very good, Veronica.”

She has to learn to take a compliment, and to also accept that even if not perfect, in this family intention does count. And what’s better than getting the smile and praise from these two sweethearts? Three if she counts Vegas, but he ate his share of dough.

“Thank you.”


End file.
